


double team

by monstersmash



Series: quarantine [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex, also a weirdly sweet epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersmash/pseuds/monstersmash
Summary: Finally, the day comes when the lockdown is lifted, and Gloria is beside herself with nervous energy. She counts down the minutes, until she finally hears the sound of Hop’s key turning in the lock. They stand entwined in the entryway for a long moment, relearning each other’s lips and the way a lover’s cheek feels under your hand.Gloria is a more than a little breathless when she pulls away. “Okay, listen, I love you, I missed you, I’m really glad to see you, all of that, but right now I really really need you.” She starts to tug him towards her bedroom.OR: Hop and Gloria are finally reunited, and celebrate the occasion with Inteleon.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria/Intereon | Inteleon
Series: quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	double team

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the pokemon fucking!

Gloria thought she knew what anticipation was, she really did. She spent years waiting to be old enough for the Gym Challenge, years waiting for Hop to get over himself and realise he was in love with her, and a few agonising weeks after that playing chicken to see who would cave and take things further first.

But none of that compares to this. To knowing that the only thing keeping her from fulfilling her wildest fantasies is this godforsaken lockdown.

In the time since she first expanded her relationship with Inteleon, Gloria has been busy experimenting. She’s felt the heat of Arcanine’s flame as he mounts her, tangled with Bulbasaur’s vines, and discovered the true power of Lickitung’s tongue. And while she’s definitely enjoyed her time with all of them, none compare to Inteleon, who seems to know her better than she knows herself.

And throughout all of this, the one thing she can’t stop imagining is the one thing she can’t have: Hop, home with her where he belongs, teaming up with Inteleon.

Finally, the day comes when the lockdown is lifted, and Gloria is beside herself with nervous energy. She wakes up wet and aching, wound so tight that she has to spend some time in the bath with Lickitung, just to take the edge off.

She counts down the minutes, until she finally hears the sound of Hop’s key turning in the lock. She’s by the door before he even gets it open, and launches herself into his arms as soon as he does. They stand entwined in the entryway for a long moment, relearning each other’s lips and the way a lover’s cheek feels under your hand.

Gloria is a more than a little breathless when she pulls away. “Hi,” she whispers, and Hop’s grin threatens to split his face.

Before he can say anything, Gloria continues. “Okay, listen, I love you, I missed you, I’m really glad to see you, all of that, but right now I really really need you.” She starts to tug him towards her bedroom.

“Don’t worry,” Hop says, “I’m on the same page. I’m pretty sure I’ve been hard since I woke up.”

They reach the bedroom, and Gloria turns back to look at him. “Remind me later to tell you about my morning with Lickitung,” she says with a wink.

“You started without me?” Hop asks. “That seems unfair. Maybe I should start without you now, make you wait for it.”

“Don’t you dare,” she says, lying back on the bed.

Hop follows her immediately, bracing himself above her on his elbows. “Oh yeah?” he asks. “Would you punish me?”

Gloria reaches up to kiss him, and he pulls back just out of reach. “I’ve been stuck inside this apartment for months,” she says. “Don’t test me.” Without warning, she pushes up from the mattress and flips Hop onto his back, straddling him. “Oh wow,” she says. “You really are hard, aren’t you.”

Hop grins at her. “I have a beautiful girl on top of me, and a pretty good idea of what’s going to happen next. What else did you expect?”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” she says, and swivels her hips.

Hop groans. With a laugh, she bends to kiss him again, losing herself for a moment in the feeling of his tongue against hers.

His hands are a familiar pressure as he runs them up her thighs and over her hips. “I see you didn’t bother dressing up for the occasion,” he says, resting a hand on her ass covered only by her lacy underwear.

“Have I somehow been unclear about my impatience?” Gloria asks, taking off her t-shirt to reveal bare breasts. “Why put on clothes I was just going to take off anyway?”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Hop says. He looks up at her, taking in the sight, and thinks it might be the best thing he’s ever seen: his practically naked girlfriend straddling his hips, hair spilling loose over her shoulders, nipples peaked and rosy and just begging to be touched.

So he does. He reaches up to palm her breast, running a thumb over the nipple, grinning lazily at Gloria as he does.

“That’s more like it,” she says, and grinds down on him. His dick twitches, fighting the confines of all the clothes he’s still wearing.

Gloria, apparently, has noticed the same issue, because suddenly her hands are everywhere, tugging his shirt off and scrabbling at the fly of his pants. Hop sits up to take his shirt off, and takes advantage of his new position to kiss Gloria, cradling her in his arms.

“You know, there’s something I’ve been thinking about for months,” he says when they break apart for air.

“Oh yeah?” Gloria asks, shifting in his lap. “What’s that?”

Hop pushes at her until she’s on her back on the bed, shifting to kneel between her legs. “This,” he says, and bends to lick her through her sodden underwear. Gloria lets out a moan at the contact, but he doesn’t make a move to do it again.

“Sometimes I would wake up from a dream where I’d gone down on you and I’d swear I could still taste you,” he says. As he talks, his fingers trace patterns along her still-covered pussy, too light to do anything than tease her. “And the thing about these dreams,” he continues, “is that I would always wake up just before I could make you cum. Isn’t that unfortunate?”

Gloria stares at him, captivated both by his words and the barest of pressure from his hands, unable to cobble together enough words for a reply.

“Good thing nothing is going to wake me up this time,” Hop says, eyes glinting as he pulls off her underwear. He goes down on her like it’s his only reason for being alive. His arms wrap around her thighs, teasing her legs apart. Gloria gasps at the first touch of his tongue on her slick folds and doesn’t stop, keeping up a steady litany of moans and swears and pleas to various deities as his tongue explores her.

Hop takes his time with her, licking around her entrance, before finally making his way to her clit. Gloria’s hips buck involuntarily, and her swearing becomes more emphatic. He circles her clit with his tongue slowly, lightly, holding back the thing he knows she wants the most.

He pulls back just a little, peering up at her. “See, this is where I’d always wake up,” he says. “Isn’t it just so… unsatisfying?”

Gloria makes a noise that’s somewhere between a moan and a scream of rage, and thrusts her hips in his general direction.

Hop laughs. “Relax. I’ve got you.” He returns to her clit, giving it his sole attention. His tongue flicks once, twice, and Gloria is writing in his arms, thighs fighting to clamp from the force of her orgasm.

For a moment, it’s all she can do to lie sprawled on the bed, aftershocks racing through her limbs. When she can finally lift her head again, she sees Hop grinning at her, half of his face shiny with her juices, looking incredibly self-satisfied.

“Good?” he asks, and she just laughs, flopping back onto the bed.

“Give me a second to breathe,” she tells him. “And why don’t you use that time productively and take off your pants?”

“Aye aye,” Hop says, with something that resembles a salute.

Once he’s suitably naked, Gloria sits up and reaches for the PokeBall on her nightstand. She releases Inteleon, who settles onto the bed next to her, dick already poking out of its sheath like he, too, knows what they’re doing.

“How do you want to do this?” she asks Hop, who’s staring at the Pokemon with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I don’t even know where to start,” he whispers. “Is it weird that I sort of really want to watch you with him?”

“Babe, I think we passed weird a long time ago,” Gloria laughs. “Is this what you had in mind?” She kneels in front of Inteleon and bends over to take his dick in her mouth, ass waving in the air. Inteleon squeaks at the unexpected contact, then puts a hand on her head, pushing down gently.

Gloria makes a show of taking Inteleon deep, moaning around his thick cock. When she looks up, Hop’s eyes are locked on her, and his hand is clasped loosely around his own dick. “See something you like?” she asks, and his throat bobs as he nods. She returns her attention to Inteleon, whose hands are now kneading her breasts, the rough skin of his palms grazing her nipples.

The bed dips as Hop moves, positioning himself behind her. She feels his tongue on her again, but this time he’s licking at her asshole, probing carefully like he’s asking for permission. She pulls herself off Inteleon long enough to say “God, Hop, _yes_.”

Hop explores her with a tongue that turns into fingers, first one and then several pushing into her carefully. She’s slick enough from his earlier attention that he slides in easily, his long fingers plunging deep.

Gloria is so focused on Hop’s fingers and the sparks they’re sending through her that it takes her a second to notice Inteleon. His hands are on her shoulders, and he’s pushing at her, urging her up. She complies. Inteleon gets off the bed and takes her hand, tugging her with him.

She goes with him easily, pliant in his grasp. He stands her in the middle of the room like he’s positioning her, and then his dick is at her entrance. She barely has time to wonder why the Pokemon wanted her in the middle of the room like this before he’s thrusting into her, and all her remaining brainpower is focused on how good it feels.

Hop answers her question a moment later when he comes to stand behind her, and she feels his cock where his fingers were moments before. Understanding slams into her with a shudder as he pushes into her, almost in lockstep with Inteleon.

Pinned between her Pokemon and her boyfriend, all Gloria can do is let the two males thrust into her and ride it out. She’s distantly aware of one of Hop’s arms braced around her waist, his other hand playing with one of her nipples, and his mouth at her neck sucking at her pulse point, but all of the sensations blur into one, an unparseable wrecking ball of pleasure taking over all of her senses.

Hop is too focused on what he’s doing to notice Inteleon’s tail moving, until suddenly it’s stroking up and down between his cheeks and he’s very aware of it. The tail teases him until he’s thrusting in its direction just as hard as into Gloria, trying desperately for a little more contact.

Finally, after what seems like hours but is probably only moments, Inteleon relents his teasing and plunges his tail into Hop. The tail explores Hop with vigour, thrusting in and out in time with Inteleon’s dick moving in Gloria. It hits his prostate at the same moment as Gloria’s ass clenches around his dick, and Hop thinks he might black out.

Later, neither of them is quite sure who comes first, but it kicks off a chain reaction. Their collective orgasm crashes into them like a wave, and then it just keeps crashing, going on longer and feeling better than anything Hop has ever experienced. He feels delirious, like nothing in the world has ever been real except the tail in his ass and the girl his dick is buried in. They come down to earth slowly, breathing hard. Gloria’s head falls back onto his shoulder, and her expression is dazed.

Some time later, when they’ve cleaned up and returned Inteleon to his PokeBall, Hop and Gloria sprawl on the couch, watching an old movie. She’s half in his lap, and his arms are wrapped around her, a comfortingly familiar weight.

“You know,” Gloria says, “I really did miss this, too. Just being around you.”

“I know,” Hop says softly, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you. Not just your body. I was just…” she trails off.

“Really horny?” Hop suggests, his chest shaking with a laugh.

“So horny,” Gloria agrees.

“What about now?”

“I think I’ve levelled out for now.”

“You sure about that?” Hop asks, slipping his hands under her shirt and resting them on her breasts. “What about now?”

“I’m good.”

Hop squeezes, then starts rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Now?”

“Still good,” she says, but there’s a catch in her voice.

Hop slides one hand down, taking his time moving over her stomach, until his hand slips under the waistband of her pyjamas and stops. “What about now?”

Gloria hums, in response or reply.

“That wasn’t an answer,” Hop chides her. He moves his hand in slow circles, inching down, stopping again when his hand is on her clit, palm resting flat against her. He pushes down, just the slightest pressure, and Gloria bucks her hips in response.

“Thought so,” Hop says, sounding amused, and slips his hand into her underwear. His other hand is still playing lazily with her breast, and he rubs at her clit and her nipple at a slow, even pace.

“If you’re gonna do it,” Gloria grumbles, “you might as well do it properly.”

“What’s that?” Hop asks, hands still moving painfully slow. “I thought you said you weren’t horny right now.”

Gloria groans. “Did I say I’d missed you? That’s a lie.”

Hop is laughing as he speeds up, just a little, and Gloria starts letting out soft noises. He still takes his sweet time coaxing her all the way to the edge, but instead of demanding he hurry up, Gloria leans into it, relaxing, letting him tease the orgasm from her slowly. She comes on a moan, boneless and blissed out and melting into the couch.

“I hope you’re not expecting reciprocation,” she mumbles, already half asleep. “I’m too tired to move, and it’s mostly your fault.”

“There’ll be time enough for that later,” Hop says, smiling fondly down at her. The last things she hears before falling asleep is his whispered “I love you.”


End file.
